


We three

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Family, Hope, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack comes back from death thinking he has made something so terrible that will take Ianto away from him forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	We three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nosotros tres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736278) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I apologize for my english.

Jack came to life with a so deep sigh that seemed more a grunt. His body arched while his lungs fill with air. For a moment, his mind did not react. The light was dim and bluish, there was a background whisper that seemed a lullaby, and a hand grabbed his firmly but gently. The first thought he managed to make was that the pain he was feeling was nothing like the one he had suffered during the recent months. The current pain was terrible, acute, widespread, the habitual pain that gripped him when he came back to life after a particularly long and horrible death. The next thing he thought filled him with terror. He had died... HE HAD DIED. That meant he had failed, that all was lost. With a groan, he put his free hand to his belly for the umpteenth time and found it flat and muscular as it had always been. The deepest despair seized him and he started screaming while huge tears rolled down his cheeks.

—OH, GOD. OH, GOD! —he shouted, sitting up.

The hand holding his became a pair of arms surrounding him and a well known and loved voice whispered in his ear.

—Quiet, Jack. It’s over, it’s over...

—NO! OH GOD, IANTO...

—Shh, Jack, nothing happens... —Ianto said with his lips on Jack’s cheek, a hand on his neck and the over the one Jack still had on his belly.

—I’m sorry, Ianto, sorry, sorry, sorry...

Jack began to cry loudly. The pain of coming back was nothing compared with the devastation he felt at that moment. He had lost. He had not been able to save the baby, Ianto’s baby. Shaken by guilt and shame, in tears, Jack grabbed Ianto’s body, hugging him tightly. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered why his lover was beside him, offering support and love, rather than despise as the useless monstrosity that he was. He had died. He had killed the baby.

—Jack, it’s over, Jack... Look at me.

Ianto forced the Captain to separate slightly while holding him by the shoulders. For the first time, Jack was aware of his surroundings. He was sitting on a stretcher with Ianto sitting on the edge, next to him, and his deep blue eyes looked at him with love, not with the contempt he deserved. He was wearing pajama pants and a white shirt and, vaguely, he wondered why he wasn’t soaked in the blood resulting from the abortion. Perhaps he had expelled everything before dying and Ianto and the Doctor, in a gesture of consideration that he did not deserve, had cleaned everything before he woke up.

—My God, Ianto... Will you forgive me? —he sobbed.

—Will you calm down, Jack? —Ianto said quietly—. Will you shut up, calm down... and look there?

Mourning non stop, Jack looked over to where Ianto’s hand was pointing. Opposite the bed, a couple of meters from his feet, it had a huge machine with a transparent dome above and a bunch of wires that connected to other smaller machines. With a chill that cut off his tears, Jack was aware of three things at once: they were in the TARDIS, the Doctor’s ship was singing and the dome was not an dome, it was an incubator.

—But...

—She’s alive, Jack. Our daughter is alive...

Jack looked at Ianto blankly, not knowing whether he understood or not. He started the movement to get off the stretcher and Ianto helped him to stand up and walk to the glass. The pain in his whole body was terrible, but Jack could not expend even a thought in it. Ianto had him very strongly held by the waist and that was the only thing that prevented him from falling to the ground. He put a hand on the dome. His mind refused to react. At the other side of the glass, a tiny baby was sleeping peacefully, with her tiny chest up and down while breathing. A very thin tube was going out of her nose and another seemed hooked round her head. Despite that, the creature seemed to suffer no pain or need. Her skin was white and seemed to glow, like a magical creature. Magical and perfect.

—But... —Jack repeated. But I... I died.

—You died, but she did not. The Doctor was very quick. She’s small, Jack, but she’s perfectly healthy —Ianto looked at him with reverence, while tightening him in his arms. Jack looked into his eyes. There was no contempt. Jack had feared it all the time, but it had never been comptent. Only pride. Only love—. You did it, Jack. You kept our daughter alive. Literally, you have given your life for her.

Jack looked back at the asleep creature. New tears fell down again by his cheeks.

—She’s our daughter... —he whispered. The pain in his whole body was increasing. His legs trembled and Ianto quickly pull up a chair for Jack to sit. He did, without separating his hand from the glass.

—You are very weak, cariad. Been dead for two days.

—Two days?

Ianto kissed him tenderly on his forehead, without breaking the embrace. With a thumb, he wiped the tears from the cheeks of his beloved one after another.

—Your kidneys were shattered. And you had internal bleeding. The pressure had damaged almost all of your organs. The longer the death, the harder the resurrection, you know it better than anyone. You had been dying for a long time. But you’ll be fine in a few hours. In a few days, you will feel like you haven’t felt in months.

—Ianto, I can not really believe it... I’m not dreaming?

—No, my love. You did it. Our little girl is alive.

Ianto smiled and, for the first time, Jack also outlined a shy and sore smile.

—I love you.

—I love you too, Jack. I don’t know if you can imagine how much.

—I think so.

—But do you understand that I would love you the same if the baby had not survived?

Jack nodded, biting his lower lip. At last he understood. Ianto’s love was not conditioned by Jack’s ability to carry a pregnancy to term. Without baby, Ianto’s love wouldn’t have diminished one iota. That was the only reality. Jack’s fear, the need to do for Ianto what he had, fortunately, failed to do for the Master, was what had tarnished that reality. And after all the suffering of the past few years, Jack knew everything the Master had done could be left behind. Maybe he wasn’t an ordinary man, but that did not mean he was a monster. And, after all, an ordinary man would not have been able to do what he had done. Ianto leaned over and both kissed. One of Ianto’s hands sank in the short hair on Jack’s nape. The Captain’s didn’t break away from the glass.


End file.
